Forever Yours
by Striking Dancer
Summary: Zack declares himself "Champ" of Squats. When a young woman comes, and beats him at his game, he falls in love with her, but also uncovers a secret about her past that could disrupt the whole SOLDIER army!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this!

**Author's Note: **Hi! Welcome to my 2nd story, and my 1st on Zack Fair! I'm going to kinda mix this up a bit, since the ending of CC was completely heartbreaking! This will occur during the Story of C.C., but the first Chapter will occur shortly before then. I hope you like this, and please R/R!

**Author's Request of Her Readers: **I know this may sound a bit crazy, but....Do any of you readers know what the character from "Before Crisis: Final Fantasy 7", "Chelsea", looks like? I've looked bloody everywhere, and I cannot find a thing on her! Please, I'll credit you if you can tell me what she looks like, or knows where to find a picture of her at. I know she was Rude's Girlfriend for a bit, but left soon after. I think she was also one of the few members of AVALANCHE that lived in the episodes.

**Summary Of The Story: **A past unraveled, a Child discovered. When Zack meets a new SOLDIER girl, she beats him at his little game of Squats. After spending time with her, he learns a secret that could shock the entire SOLDIER army!

**Plot Notes: **First chapter is written before CC, and 99 percent is written during Crisis Core. The last chapter is written after CC's ending. I will mix, and change a few things around, so please don't flame me, or gripe at me, please?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: **"**The Daughter That I Didn't Even Know Existed.**"

**----**

**??????:**

"To my Love,

By the time you get this, I'm already gone. I've been trying for years to find you, but, it is as if you have vanished. But, I hope somehow, this gets to you. I must tell you that, 17 years ago, you, and I were together, madly in love. When you were called away into duty, I was heartbroken, and pregnant. I had a baby--your baby, a girl, a beautiful, loving little girl. Her name is Raianna, and she's so beautiful. She has your hair, your nose, and your loving heart. As my last, and final request, please, take care of her. She's only a child, even though she swears she is an adult, she needs her Father to care for her. Please, she's not mean, or rebellious, but quiet. She's hurting over my death, but eventually, she'll open up her heart to you, and I know that, you'll love her no matter what.

~Forever and Always, Lillian.

------------------------------

I shed a tear, as the young woman infront of my door sighed sadly, and dabbed at her light, emerald green eyes. She looked alot like her Mother, but she did have my hair, and my stubborn chin, that was for sure.

"Ms...Raianna? Please, come in, don't feel shy."

She nodded, and dragged her heavy suitcase, probably packed with everything she had to her name. She pushed it against a wall, and sat down on the couch, as she looked around.

"This is...my new....home?"

"Yes, that's if, you're willing to stay here. I'll make you a bed to sleep on, and tomorrow, we'll talk. I know you're exhausted, and I understand if you do not wanna talk right now, my child."

"Thank you, Father...."

She said, as she smiled gently. I took a blanket from my closet, and draped it over the young girl, who had already fallen asleep on the couch. I tucked a long strand of hair away from her face, as I turned out the light, and went to bed, with a tear falling off my cheek. I had no idea that Lillian was dead, and I had a child...a beautiful little girl...this was a whole new world...and I was prepared to tackle it head-on....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh, the suspense! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new home and old feelings

Disclaimer: I own no Final fantasy characters, Blah.. Blah....

Author's Note: This is not a long chapter, but I hope it gives you a little insight on how Rianna is feeling.

****************************************************************************************************

I stand in the doorway of my new room. I see a large plush bed with a gold comforter neatly tucked in, and fluffy new pillows. There is a large window with sheer curtains billowing softly in the slight breeze that smells of honeysuckle. Over in the corner there is a small writing desk, on which is a vase of freshly cut flowers. Funny... he could not have known how much I like to write.

I never knew much about my father. Only that he was handsome, and that I shared his dark hair that my mother loved so much. There were never any photos or happy memories about him. Only a kind of mystery and hope that he would one day come, and take me and mother away, and live happily ever after. Of course such dreams had long since died but here I was in this wonderful house full of strangers. I looked up when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. In walked my father still handsome in his older age. His dark hair only slightly graying. His eyes were full of laughter, and you could tell he was the kind of person who would bust out laughing in a quiet room. His face was all serious now though, when he asked,

"How do you like your new room?"

"Very much thank you." An awkward silence crept between us as I worked up the courage to ask, "Why did you go away? Why did you leave us?"

He sighed, and said " I never even knew you existed up until I received your Mother's letter. Your mother never told me you were born."

"You are lying!" I spat at him

"I'm afraid I'm not Rai.... I know this must be hard for you but....

" Just stop please! I don't want to hear anymore... I think I need to be alone." I said softly. I left him sitting there on the edge of the bed. I didn't say another word I simple walked out of the house. I walked along the pathway behind this big lonely house that held no happiness for me, as I thought,

How could she have kept him from me? How dare she! What right did she have. I was so angry at my Mother. Angry at her for leaving me, and angry because she kept me from my father. I began to cry for the first time since my Mothers death.

"Enough!" I told myself out loud. "Crying isn't getting anyone anywhere." I brushed the last tears from my eyes and pushed my way through some brush that covered the trail ahead of me. Before my eyes was a beautiful beach. Crystal clear water and white sand that glittered in the sun. It was amazing. And that was when I first saw him. Under a palm tree doing squats. He made me catch my breath. He turned around, and caught me staring.

"Hi! I've never seen you around here before. My name is Zack.. Zack Fair."


End file.
